


O kladivech a zvědavých bůžcích

by Hadonoska



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing scene Thor: Ragnarok, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, retrospekce, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska
Summary: Thor se snaží Korgovi vysvětlit, proč pro něj jeho kladivo bylo tolik důležité. Nakonec to ale možná není Mjolnir, kdo mu tolik chybí.





	O kladivech a zvědavých bůžcích

**Author's Note:**

> Je to v tags, ale pro jistotu ještě jednou: JE TO PORNO.

„Ty jsi jel na kladivu?“ zeptal se hlubokým hlasem kamenný obr, zamyšleně a lehce překvapeně, jestli se tedy takový výraz na jeho tváři mohl nějak identifikovat. Seděli naproti sobě v břiše arény, nebo spíš v jakémsi začarovaném prostoru, který Thor stále ještě nerozluštil, a který sdíleli i s několika zesnulými spolubojovníky-gladiátory. Korg se vrátil k tématu, které nestihli doprobrat ve zbrojnici – pokud zrovna neměl na mysli revoluci, tak byl překvapivě vnímavý. Všiml si, s jakým afektem Asgarďan mluvil o své zbrani.

Zřejmě to stále bylo citlivé téma, protože blonďák se smutně pousmál, ale pak mu zacukaly koutky úst, když vyplavala na povrch jedna vzpomínka, která mu v tu chvíli působila víc než co jiného bolest a nepříjemnou, velice nevhodnou, erekci.

 _Thor vzdychal a Loki sténal, když do něj hromovládce přirážel, aniž by bral nějaké ohledy na menšího bůžka. Oba byli zpocení, asgardské letní vedro moc nepomáhalo a místností se šířily nejrůznější zvuky vydávané oběma bohy; nebylo vyloučeno, že něco uniklo za dveře princových komnat – strážní už ale dávno věděli lépe než aby zasahovali do Lokiho osobních záležitostí. Alespoň mohli mít jistotu, že je nikdo nevyruší v nejlepším. Což by teď, když se oba blížili k vrcholu, ani jeden neocenil. Lokiho nahá stehna se stáhla o pár vteřin později kolem blonďákových úzkých boků, na jeho tváři omámený výraz, zatím co Thor se tvářil nanejvýš hrdě – nestávalo se často, že by se jeho mladší bratr natolik přestal ovládat, aby si dovolit vyvrcholit jako první. Většinou kvůli tomu Thora popichoval, když se na něj hromovládce znaveně svalil, když ho Loki_ přinutil _vyvrcholit dřív, než jeho._

_Dnes ale ne. Jeho zpocené vlasy se mu lepily k čelu, jeho prsty stále zapletené do Thorovy blonďaté hřívy a Thor nedokázal říci, proč se ten den lišil od jiných, ale nehodlal si stěžovat. Tlak na jeho penisu ho přiváděl k šílenství, stejně jako Loki, který ho stále obklopoval. Přitiskl své rty k bratrovým, než se otřásl a následoval Lokiho do síní Valhaly, která se jim na pár vteřin otevřela._

_Menší bůh dobře cítil hromovládcovo semeno v sobě, ale nijak neprotestoval; ani když se Thor svalil vedle něj, celý zadýchaný, ve tváři stejný uspokojený výraz jako on. Loki neodolal krátkému polibku na blonďákovy rty, než si položil hlavu na Thorovu širokou hruď a s paží přehozenou přes jeho zvedající se hrudník se konečně uvolnil po náročném dni. Cítil téměř nepatrný dotyk Thorových prstů ve svých vlasech a usmál se. Nebylo nic lepšího než spočinout po dlouhém dni plném otravných lidí v posteli s člověkem, který alespoň nepředstíral, že se Lokimu vyrovná na mentální úrovni. (Loki by nikdy nahlas nepřiznal, že vlastně o Thorově mozkové kapacitě smýšlí poměrně uznale, rozhodně uznaleji než o ostatních, které každodenně potkává; ten blonďatý pitomeček byl ale už tak dost plný sebe sama.)_

_Klid mysli mu ale nevydržel dlouho, a když se zavrtěl v Thorově náručí, na což bůh bezděky reagoval přitažením Lokiho ještě blíž k sobě, a otevřel oči, padl mu pohled na hromovládcova věrného společníka, kterého Thor upustil na zem hned, jak vstoupil do Lokiho ložnice, a na jeho rtech se rozšířil nenasytný úsměv._

„Ne,“ odvětil Thor po chvíli zasněně, myslí stále ve šťastnějších dnech. „Když jsem ho uchopil do rukou-

_Loki sténajíc, pohybujíc boky, jako kdyby na tom závisel jeho život, a Thor ho pozoroval s rozevřenýma očima, líně masírujíc svou pulzující erekci_

-ožil, a když jsem ho roztočil dostatečně rychle-

_mladší bůžek zrychlil a zdálo se, že neví, zda se soustředit na svůj penis, který byl zarudlejší a tvrdší než ho kdy Thor viděl, nebo na topůrko kladiva, které mu opakovaně naráželo na prostatu_

-pak jsem s ním mohl létat. Byl to můj společník po mnoho století-

_byl natolik zabraný do blížícího se orgasmu, že si ani nevšiml hromovládce, který k němu přistoupil a poklekl za něj. Před sebou měl Lokiho dechberoucí tělo, které klečelo nad Mjolnirem, a lesklo se potem. Ani si nevšiml, když přejel bůh nejdříve jedním prstem po otvoru, ve kterém mizel Mjolnir, a později pronikl i dovnitř, ohromený těsností Lokiho svalů, které se stahovaly čím dál víc, jak se bůžek chystal vyvrcholit. Thorovi zahrál na rtech ne často viděný škodolibý úsměv, když se natáhl kolem bratrových boků a uchopil do dlaně jeho erekci. To stačilo, aby hlasitě vykřikl Thorovo jméno a zadýchaně a vyčerpaně si opřel hlavu dozadu o blonďákovo rameno, jeho tělo se při tom stále třáslo ještě pár vteřin poté. Tím to ale nemělo skončit – než se Loki nadál, byly v něm spolu s hromovládcovou zbraní i jeho prsty, které ho pomáhaly ještě víc roztáhnout. Ze rtů mu uniklo sladké zakňučení, když se Thor dotkl jeho přecitlivělé prostaty, ale nedokázal mu odporovat, ani když bůh své prsty nahradil svým penisem_

-díky kterému jsem ovládal sílu blesku-

_Loki zpíval Thorovo jméno jako modlitbu, jeho tělo naprosto vyčerpané a odevzdávající se hromovládcovu neutuchajícímu chtíči, který snad ve svém životě nezažil větší rozkoše. Přejel Lokimu po hrudi, tisknul ho k sobě – bez jeho opory by se byl bůžek nepochybně zhroutil na zem – a zpočátku nevědomky vydával nepatrné elektrické výboje. Brzy si to ale uvědomil, a když si všiml, jaký to má vliv na Lokiho opět se zvětšující penis, zablesklo se mu v očích a rozhodl se toho využít co nejvíc, dokud byl jeho bratr natolik vyčerpaný, aby nemohl protestovat – ne, že by si Thor myslel, že by byl Loki vyloženě proti, ale bůžek měl ve zvyku odporovat, i když to častokrát bylo jen z principu. Dovolil malým bleskům, aby sjely po Lokiho mramorové kůži a se zájmem sledoval, jak se mu v těch místech objevuje husí kůže a zároveň ho jeho svaly svírají spolu s topůrkem Mjolniru jako kdyby měl v tu chvíli další orgasmus. Opakoval to několikrát – Lokiho hrdlo, Lokiho bradavky, jeho paže, podbřišek, jeho podkolenní jamky a kotníky, nakonec i jeho penis a zlomek výboje se vyšplhal i po Mjolniru, což bůžka přinutila ke zvlášť hlasitému výkřiku – dokud Loki neochraptěl z volání jeho jména, dokud se po jeho tvářích nekoulely slzy, dokud ho nepřinutil ještě k dalšímu orgasmu_

-která mi umožňovala porážet nejobávanější nepřátele.“

„Choval jsi k němu city,“ konstatoval po chvíli zamyšleného ticha Korg – na kámen nečekaně citlivý – a soucitně se na Thora usmál.

Hromovládce pochmurně přikývl. „Ano. Hluboké city.“

 _Vzal tělo svého bratra do náruče a vrátil se s ním zpět do postele. Neubránil se tichému smíchu při pohledu na svého vždy sebekontrolujícího se bratra, který před několika chvílemi omdlel, když dosáhnul – Thor ani nepočítal kolikátého – vrcholu. Něžně mu odhrnul z tváře zpocené prameny vlasů, než ho přitáhl do své náruče a políbil ho na čelo. Tušil, že až se Loki probudí, pravděpodobně bude toužit po odvetě – Thor ale hádal, že pro tentokrát by se svému milenci podvolil. Koneckonců, už to bylo několik staletí, co si_ neužil _Lokiho pomstu._


End file.
